Day 1: 2:00pm-3:00pm
| code = 1AFF14 | author = Michael Chernuchin | director = Jon Cassar | rating = 6.3/9}} Senator Palmer is at CTU demanding to speak with Jack. He gets his way to Jack, but finds Jack was acting in Palmer's best interest. At the safehouse, Teri is shocked to find out that she will be a mother again. Jack and David pull up the file on Operation Nightfall and uncover a shocking revelation that sheds some light on the assassins' motivations. Episode guide Right now, terrorists are plotting to assassinate a presidential candidate. My wife and daughter are in danger, and people that I work with may be involved in both. I’m federal agent Jack Bauer, and this is the longest day of my life. * takes his family from the helicopter to an ambulance, telling them they will be examined at a clinic. Kim asks if they can stay with him, and he tells her he has to stay at CTU. Alberta Green tells him they are going to place him under house arrest before handing him to the FBI. In the holding room Ryan Chappelle tells Jack that he can't be reinstated. * At the clinic, tells Dr Kent that she was raped. Nina comes in and tells the doctor that plans have changed and they need to be moved to a safehouse. Teri and Kim get into a CTU car as Jovan Myovic watches and informs someone of their movements over the phone. * is telling his family that they have to leave the state as the threat level is too high. In the car Mike Novick tells him that Jack Bauer used to be in special forces, and Palmer remembers 'the Drazen mission'. Palmer then enters CTU, where Tony Almeida asks if he can help. Palmer says he is there to see Jack Bauer. * is on the phone to Kevin Carroll who is telling him that he can fix the situation. Drazen says he appreciates the offer, but plan B is already in effect. Alexis Drazen then shoots Kevin dead. Elizabeth Nash then tells Patty she is taking a later flight, before arriving at Alexis Drazen's hotel room. She tells him she can't stay long, and he replies that they shouldn't waste any time. In room 1243, Elizabeth Nash and Alexis Drazen have sex. At CTU, Senator Palmer threatens to go over Tony Almeida's head if he can't see Jack Bauer now. Tony leaves the room and calls Chappelle, telling him he can't stall Palmer much longer. However, Chappelle doesn't want to put the two of them in the same room together without knowing why. Milo tells Tony that they have new information about the threat. He says that an Alexis Drazen is connected to the two other shooters but that he stopped in Washington DC for a couple of days prior to arriving in LA on Saturday. Milo says there are other inconsistencies and that he's still working on it. Tony asks him if he's made up a report and Milo tells him he's sent it to Nina's desk. Tony asks to be sent a copy. and Teri share a moment]] In the car, Nina explains to Teri and Kim that they will debrief at the safe house. Nina assures them that they are safe. Alberta Green continues to question Jack at CTU. Jack asks if he can pause for a break and so as to see how Teri and KIm are doing. When he finds out that Kim and Teri have been moved without his being updated, despite Green being right there to tell him, he refuses to continue cooperating and demands to see Chappelle. Senator Palmer calls a friend in the Pentagon to help him get clearance to question Jack. Chappelle enters the conference room where Palmer is being kept waiting and apologizes. He says that when an agent is under internal investigation, protocol is to keep them isolated, telling him it's out of his hands. At that moment, Almeida walks in and hands Chappelle the phone. Alan Optican from the Pentagon tells Chappelle that Senator Palmer is to get whatever he wants. Chappelle, chastened, thanks Palmer for helping him get through the red tape, but Palmer doesn't buy it. Palmer directs him to turn off all recording devices in the room during the conversation with Jack. meets David Palmer]] Jack walks into the conference room, and to his shock, David Palmer is waiting. Palmer demands to know who Jack is working with. He tells Jack that he knows the reason he wants the Senator dead is revenge for the deaths of Jack's men in Kosovo. Jack has to take a moment to control himself from shouting at Palmer. He says that the only person he blames for the deaths in Kosovo is himself, and explains to Palmer that the reason for his apparent involvement in the plot was that his family had been kidnapped. He also explains to Palmer why he went for the Secret Service Agent's gun—to get him out of the room. Jack, shaking his head, says that he assumes none of this was told to him beforehand. Palmer, shocked, signals no. Senator Palmer now realizes that they have both been targets. Teri and Kim arrive at the safe house. Agents Ted Paulson and Jeff Breeher stand on guard. Nina lets them get settled in and clean up before they start on a debriefing. Teri decides to take the pregnancy test. and David Palmer call Robert Ellis]] Senator Palmer and Jack put the pieces together. They figure out that they are both targets as retaliation for the Victor Drazen mission. Senator Palmer explains how Victor Drazen came to his attention through the CIA. Drazen's tortures, massacres, and ethnic cleansings in Kosovo, which were gaining more support the more they suceeded, drove the Senate Special Defense Appropriations Committee to plan a covert operation to eliminate Drazen. It was conducted paralegally, off the books, as Palmer felt that the official processes were too slow and unresponsive. That mission was led by Jack Bauer. The mission went horribly wrong, and Jack was the only one to survive. Palmer explains that the mission was orchestrated on his behalf by an ex-NSA operative named Robert Ellis, whose job it was to quit and plan the mission and thus ensure a level of plausible deniability in case Jack or his teammates were captured. Palmer deduces that Ellis's life may be in danger as well. At a bar in the French Quarter, Ellis is playing dice with a man named Lenny when he receives a call from Senator Palmer. Jack and Palmer apprise Ellis of the situation, and Ellis agrees to look up the closed case files on Victor Drazen and his associates, though it will take some time. Teri sits in disbelief, as she finds out that she is pregnant. Nina tells Teri that she put clean clothes on the bed. talks with his brother at lunch]] Having returned to the Palmer HQ, Sherry Palmer encounters Elizabeth Nash in the hotel hallways. She has been called back to the HQ. Sherry tells her that they might not be going to Nevada after all. Nash calls Alexis to tell him they might not be going. She tells him will call him back soon to tell him what the plans are and where they will be. Alexis is at an outdoor restaurant. He hangs up as he is joined at his brother, Andre. Alexis confirms that Gaines and his crew have been taken care of. Andre acknowledges that it was a mistake to use Gaines but that Alexis has now corrected that mistake and that it is time to move on. Looking at a nearby woman, Andre notes that she looks like their sister, Martina Drazen. Alexis responds merely that their sister is dead and tells him to leave it alone. Turning to their plans, Alexis tells Andre that Jovan Myovic and Mishko Suba have their targets in sight. As for Palmer, he will be dead by midnight. Kim Bauer comes into Teri's bathroom for some toothpaste and sees the pregnancy test. Her mom tells her that it was a precaution. But when Kim shakes her head, saying, "You scared me," Teri stops her. After a moment of silence, Kim figures out that her mom is pregnant. Kim storms out of the room, mad that Teri and Jack were trying to have a child and didn't tell her. Teri goes after her, telling her that they weren't trying and asks Kim to consider more than her own feelings and to think about how overwhelming this news is to her. She returns to the bathroom, leaving Kim ashamed at her reaction. Palmer is talking with Ellis. Ellis asks him if he recognises any names from a list they are examining. Palmer mentions Rich Dolan and Michael Redman but Ellis tells him they weren't cleared until after the operation. The door opens and Milo walks into the room. Milo says he really shouldn't be in the room as Green has him on priority, but Palmer tells him that he is cleared to be there. Ellis recognises Milo as having a past record for having hooked up some sockets to Mi5. He tells Milo he's going to assist him in finding some names. Jack tells Milo to give Ellis his login and password. After initiating the search, Ellis gets some partial results. He informs them that it looks like something has been removed from the search list. Looking up in the bar, Ellis notes a suspicious man has entered and readies a gun at his side. While watching the man scope the bar, Ellis tells Milo that he is going to send a file to Milo's server and that Milo should print out copies for Jack and David to look at. The suspicious man leaves and Ellis returns his main attention to his work. calls Rick Allen]] Kim and Teri are eating in the kitchen. Kim apologizes for her reaction over news of the pregnancy. She asks when Teri intends to tell Jack. Teri decides to call Jack right then and there, and tell him about the pregnancy. Teri gets a hold of Tony at CTU, but he tells her that Jack is busy and can't be disturbed. Nina comes in and says they need to start the debrief. She starts with Teri. Kim goes to her room and calls Rick. Rick is trying to tend to his bullet wound by himself when he answers. Kim tries to talk him into turning himself in. Rick tells Kim to not tell CTU anything about him, but Kim says that it's too late, as Teri is already being interviewed. Rick asks her to say that Dan Mounts threatened him and forced him into going along with the kidnapping. Kim reluctantly agrees on the condition that Rick hand himself over to the authorities and get proper medical attention. Rick tells her that he needs to think, that he doesn't come from a good family like her and won't get a break from the system. With that, he hangs up. At CTU, Palmer reflects how amazing it is that all of this has nothing to do with him running for President or being black. Sherry calls asking where David is. He tells her that he is trying to find out who's trying to kill him and that she should wait at the hotel until he gets back. Palmer tells Jack how he noticed today that he wasn't always there for his son, even though his son has always been there for him. Palmer asks about Jack if his family is okay. Jack says he doesn't know but he hopes so. Milo brings Jack and David a copy of Ellis' report. They come up with several terrorist names, including Rene Bonniere, a terrorist out of North Libya who higher-ups at District have suspected has tried to set up terror cells in the US. Browsing further, they discover that Drazen's wife and daughter were killed in the Kosovo operation. The plot is to be an eye for an eye. Jack now knows that his wife and daughter are still in danger. Palmer seeks out Chappelle so as to add security to Jack's family. Nina questions Teri about her kidnapping. She queries Teri about Rick but Teri is only able to tell her that he assisted in their escape and that he met Kim through Janet York. Nina mentions that Jack talks about Kim at work. Teri tells Nina that when they were separated, Jack slept with someone else. She asks Nina if it was her. Nina confirms that they did sleep together when Jack and Teri were separated but that Jack realized he had made a mistake and went back to Teri. Teri asks if she is still sleeping with Jack—Nina says it's over. Nina tells her they have to finish the debrief but Teri says she needs to take a break. in the bathroom]] and David Palmer shake hands]] Palmer receives a call from Novick. He tells Jack that he can't wait for Ellis to call and has to leave. Jack explains that if he goes, Jack remains under arrest and will not be able to continue working on the case. Leaving the conference room with Jack, Palmer stops Chappelle and Alberta Green. He directs Chappelle to reinstate Jack on a temporary basis, as the current crisis supersedes any charges that are to be brought against him. Green interjects to tell the Senator he does not have that authority but is reigned in by Chappelle. Chappelle insists that what Palmer wants is not possible: they would be held in contempt of agency regulations if Bauer were reinstated without a hearing. Jack suggests that he be reinstated only under a provisional authority strictly for the duration of the rest of the day and then be taken back into custody. Chappelle reluctantly agrees. He tells Jack he will work the case out of CTU but that he will be expected to answer directly to Chappelle himself. Palmer and Jack move on. Palmer tells Jack that he has been told to leave the state by his security. Jack agrees with the assessment. Palmer responds that, were he to do so, the chance to flush out the Drazens will be lost and he and Jack will be in a situation where they have to watch over their shoulders for the rest of their lives. He resolves to stay. He also apologizes to Jack for misjudging him. At the safehouse, Nina is now questioning Kim. She asks about Rick and how he was involved. Kim defends him, though Nina is suspicious. During the interview, Jack calls. He tells Nina that two other teams are coming over and that Teri and Kim are direct targets of the plot. He impresses on her not to tell Teri and Kim about their heightened security status. Jack talks to Teri, but she can't find the strength to tell Jack that she is pregnant. Heading to the bathroom of the bar, Bob Ellis calls Jack and tells him that the file they are looking for from the search list was erased deliberately. He suspects that the answer they're after is in it. Jack asks him for an estimate on when the file may have been stolen and if Ellis has any idea who had access to even get in to steal it. Ellis says he doesn't yet but before he can elaborate on his ideas on how to find this out, he is cut off. A man has entered the bathroom behind him. Seizing Ellis, the man garrotes him with a choke wire from behind. ponders the days events]] Split screen: Jack yells Ellis' name into the phone. David Palmer has a drink in his limousine. Andre and Alexis embrace before they leave the restaurant. Exhausted, Teri collapses on her bed. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Tamara Tunie as Alberta Green * Željko Ivanek as Andre Drazen * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Misha Collins as Alexis Drazen * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle * Kara Zediker as Elizabeth Nash * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman * Wade Andrew Williams as Robert Ellis Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Co-starring * Kevin Ramsey as Ted Paulson * Logan Alexander as Lenny * Nina Landey as Amanda * Sam Ayers as Jeff Breeher Uncredited * Greg Hartigan as Agent Jimmy Kelly * Bruce Holman as Secret Service agent * Jacque Parson as Eileen * Kavita Patil as CTU staffer * Cynthia Pinot as waitress * Emile Williams as Agent Berkin Production staff Background information and notes * During the "[[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]]" segment, the scene of Elizabeth Nash arriving at Alexis Drazen's hotel room is shown with her commenting, "I can't stay long, Alexis." However, in the previous episode, she left out his name. * Milo's login "LFN" is likely a reference to La Femme Nikita, the show on which Jon Cassar, Robert Cochran and Joel Surnow worked before 24. * Teri is sitting on the edge of the tub in her hospital scrubs and then about 2 minutes later, in the next scene, she is changed into a robe, her hair is wet, and she appears fully showered. Appearances *Characters **Rick Allen **Tony Almeida **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer **Teri Bauer **Berkin **Rene Bonniere (mentioned only) **Jeff Breeher (first appearance) **Ryan Chappelle **Rich Dolan (mentioned only) **Alexis Drazen **Andre Drazen **Elena Drazen (mentioned only) **Martina Drazen (mentioned only) **Victor Drazen (mentioned only) **Eileen **Robert Ellis (first appearance) **Ira Gaines (mentioned only) **Alberta Green **Alan Hayes (mentioned only) **Jimmy Kelly **Lenny (first appearance) **Dan Mounts (mentioned only) **Nina Myers **Jovan Myovic (mentioned only) **Elizabeth Nash **Mike Novick (mentioned only) **Alan Optican (first appearance, voice only) **David Palmer **Keith Palmer (mentioned only) **Sherry Palmer **Ted Paulson (first appearance) **Milo Pressman **Michael Redman (mentioned only) **Mishko Suba (mentioned only) **Janet York (mentioned only) *Locations **1804 Glade (first appearance) **23033 Pine Canyon (first appearance) **Africa (mentioned only) **Bar (first appearance) **Belgium (mentioned only) **California **Conference room **CTU Los Angeles building **CTU main floor **Echo Park (first appearance) **Grace Memorial Hospital (mentioned only) **Kosovo (mentioned only) **Libya (mentioned only) **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **Los Angeles International Airport (mentioned only) **Louisiana (first appearance) **Nevada (mentioned only) **New Orleans (first appearance) **North America **Palmer campaign hotel **Pentagon (mentioned only) **Pine Canyon (first appearance) **Safe house (first appearance) **Santa Clarita Power Plant (mentioned only) **St. Mark's Hospital (mentioned only) **United States of America **Washington, D.C. (mentioned only) *Organizations **Central Intelligence Agency **Counter Terrorist Unit **Democratic Party **Department of Defense **District **Division **CTU Los Angeles **Drazen syndicate **Gaines crew (mentioned only) **MI5 (mentioned only) **''Times'' (mentioned only) **United States Secret Service **United States Senate *Titles **Agent **CTU Director **CTU Chief of Staff **President of the United States (mentioned only) **Senator *Objects **Alcohol **Camera **Car **Cisco Systems **Coffee **Computer **Cyst (mentioned only) **Dice (first appearance) **FIJI Water **Gun **HK list (first appearance) **Key card (mentioned only) **Microtransmitter (mentioned only) **Motion detector (mentioned only) **Telephone **Television **TrueBlue pregnancy test *Events **Debriefing **Operation Nightfall (mentioned only) **Presidential primary See also * 2:00pm-3:00pm (disambiguation) * Songs featured on 24 Day 115 115